1. Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of controlling flow of fluids and substances through vessels and openings in a human body, and specifically controlling such a flow using a shape memory apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human body is composed of a number of vessels, openings, and tubes containing various body fluids and substances. Muscular structures called sphincters are known to surround such openings and orifices of body vessels and passages to maintain the flow of fluids and substances. Any damage or weakness in these sphincters or muscles may result into incontinence, i.e., involuntary discharge of fluids. Incontinence is an ailment affecting a number of men and women worldwide.
A number of methods, procedures, and devices, including rehabilitation and behavior modification, dietary changes, drugs, devices to capture involuntary discharges, and surgical treatments (implants such as artificial sphincters) among others, have been developed for treatment of this problem. The use of artificial sphincters has been widely acknowledged.
Conventional artificial sphincters and implants that occlude the body opening or duct in response to a fluid pressure in the implant are well known. However, use of such exterior fluid pressure may cause pain, skin alteration, thrombosis, and other similar conditions.
Similarly, implants utilizing a manual contraction of a fluid filled collar via a pump, piston, or similar other mechanisms may be physiologically and cosmetically undesirable. In addition, responding to rapid changes in the bladder pressure may be inconvenient for patients as high pressure transients may result in sphincter leakage and subsequently, damage body tissues.
In a similar manner, artificial sphincters constructed of shape memory alloys can also be opened by applying external power or energy, but may cause rupture of the tissues or loss of fluid or pressure and thereby, compromise the effectiveness of the implants over a period of time.
In accordance with the foregoing, there is a need for a method and system that may provide an effective way of controlling the flow of fluids and substances through the body openings such as anus and urethra and thereby, prove useful in conditions such as fecal or urinary incontinence. In addition, there is a need for a method and a system that may be relatively easier to implant, and safe and easy to use.